borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Salvador/ECHO Recorders
Personal diary recording Salvador: "Explain it again, amigo [friend]. Into the recorder." Hyperion Soldier: "You'll die before you reach the Vault, you maniac – before you can even get a whiff of its power, you'll be shot and burned and stabbed and mauled to death a thousand times over." Salvador: "I loved every part of that sentence. Thanks for the tip, amigo [friend]." Hyperion Soldier: "You deluded psychopath. Once I get back to my men, we're gonna come back with reinforcements. And you, and everyone else in this disgusting village – all the old men, all the women, all the children – you're all gonna burn." :Sound of bone breaking. Hyperion Soldier: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Salvador: "What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of your arm breaking." Thousand Cuts: Portrait of the Gunzerker as a Young Man ;Recording 1 The first recording is located behind the first shack on the right (with the Ammo Dump and Zed's Meds), entering Slab Town. Angel: "The team you dispatched to the village Ovejas has returned, sir." Handsome Jack: "No problems, I'm assuming." Angel: "Not quite. They... were unable to secure the village." Handsome Jack: "Woah... run that by me again." Angel: "Only one member of the occupation force made it back alive. He has two broken legs, he lost an arm, and sunstroke seems to have driven him completely insane. But... he keeps saying one name, over and over." Handsome Jack: "Yeah? What name?" Angel: "... Salvador." ;Recording 2 The second recording is in the northern part of Slab Town, in the shack on the side of the cliff reached via the suspended boat or the overarching metal girders. Lizbeth: "Kill him!" Dannenbery: "I wanna hear his neck snap!" Judge Chavez: "Salvador, for the murders of the men known as Bluntcrack, Crow, Friday, and Spitstain you will now be hanged by the neck until dead. Have you last words in your defense?" Salvador: "They were bandits. They tried to kill mi abuela (my grandmother)." Judge Chavez: "Yes, yes, yes – you have attempted to convince your fellow villagers of this many times. Anything ELSE to say regarding the murder of these men?" Salvador: "Uh... it was fun?" ;Recording 3 The third recording is on the gangway that runs underneath Broke Face Bridge. Judge Chavez: "Come again? Killing those men was fun?" Salvador: "Killing bad guys is always fun." Judge Chavez: "What the hell... who are those men?" Hyperion Soldier: "Attention, bandits! Your town is now property of the Hyperion corporation! Vacate the premises or we will open fire!" Judge Chavez: "Hyperion? Who's Hyperion? This must be some mistake - UH, SIRS? I think you've come to the wrong town! You wan – " :Sounds of gunfire and crowd screaming. Salvador: "Everybody get down! NOW!" ;Recording 4 The final recording is atop the tower directly south of the Buzzard Factory. Take the narrow bridge south of the main entrance to the island with the tower on it. Take the elevator on the west side of this bulidng. Go around the corner, past the electric-fenced room. The ECHO recorder is on a tiny ledge tucked up next to the building, on the east face. Angel: "I've managed to recover the last ECHO recording from the Ovejas occupation force, Jack." Handsome Jack: "Let's hear it." :Sound of bone breaking. Hyperion Soldier: "AHHHH! MY ARM! YOU MANIAC!" Salvador: "Quit your whining - you still got the other one. Besides, you killed Judge Hector. Shot up my town." Hyperion Soldier: "What - what do you care? That guy was gonna hang you!" Salvador: "Nobody's perfect. Now – why did you come here?" Hyperion Soldier: "Handsome Jack's orders. We're clearing out bandit villages and looking for Vault Hunters." Salvador: "What's a Vault?" Hyperion Soldier: "What are you, stupid?" :Sound of bone breaking. Hyperion Soldier: "AHHHHH!" Salvador: "I may be stupid, but at least I can walk, cabron [bastard]." Hyperion Soldier: "The Vaults are... alien treasure... unimaginable danger..." Salvador: "Ooh. That sounds fun. Alright – you're free to go. Crawl on back to your amigos [friends]." Hyperion Soldier: "Crawl?! It'll take me DAYS to get back to my unit! You maniac! You bastard!" :Sound of bone breaking. Hyperion Soldier: "AHHHHH!" Salvador: "Por favor [please], call me Salvador." :Recording ends. Handsome Jack: "Heh... I like this guy. Put him on the list." ru:Сальвадор#.D0.9F.D1.80.D0.B8.D0.BC.D0.B5.D1.87.D0.B0.D0.BD.D0.B8.D1.8F Category:Transcripts